


Беги

by Hrenougolnik, Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Он куда-то шел. Бежал. Или сбежал. Попытка напрячь память приводит только к тому, что виски сжимает от тупой боли.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 85





	Беги

Осенний лес пронизан лучами солнца, сухие листья музыкально шуршат под ногами, ветер шумит в верхушках высоких деревьев. И ни одного живого звука, кроме его тяжелого дыхания. Он пытается перейти с неуклюжего быстрого шага на более привычный ему бег и вдруг останавливается, трясет головой, как человек, задремавший за рулем, оглядывается по сторонам.

– Какого черта? Где я вообще?

Внутри него разрастается пока еще слабая тянущая боль, скоро она станет невыносимой, инстинктивно думает он и потирает...

– Что?!

...тугой беременный живот. Вот-вот рожать. И судя по размеру – либо он родит слоненка, либо двойню.

Он подавляет короткий приступ паники, подходит к ближайшему толстому дереву, пристально осматривает ствол и землю вокруг на предмет наличия не самых дружелюбных насекомых и тяжело садится на выступающие корни.

По одежде не разобрать, кто он такой, – брюки карго, футболка, куртка и кроссовки, в лес в таком виде он бы вряд ли пошел. Вообще вряд ли пошел бы в лес, когда вот-вот рожать.

Карман левой брючины что-то оттягивает. Выкидной нож.

– Забавно, – ухмыляется он.

Почему так хреново обыскали? Или не обыскивали? Или оставили специально? С чего он вообще решил, что его должны были обыскивать?

Он отбрасывает пока лишние вопросы – все по очереди. Судя по тому, что он ничего не помнит, даже своего имени, либо ему всадили какие-то психотропы, либо задурили мозг гипнозом. Психотропы могут повлиять на детей, но с гипнозом все хуже – хрен кто обнаружит глубокую кодировку, пока не будет сказано нужное слово. Откуда-то он это знает.

«Будешь сопротивляться, убьем твоего мужа» – всплывает внезапно, и во рту мгновенно пересыхает.

Это говорили о нем или для него? Попытка напрячь память приводит только к тому, что виски сжимает от тупой боли. Ладно, ладно. Постепенно что-то возвращается – и то дело.

Мужа. Он смотрит на руки – обручального кольца нет.

Ну, думает он, если я военный, оно мне и не в кассу, могу за что-нибудь зацепиться и оторвать палец. Интересно, с чего это он решил, что военный?

Проводит рукой по шее – метки тоже нет. И никаких цепочек с жетонами.

Беременный, но без метки и без колец. Может, это не ему было – про мужа? Может, это вообще игра подсознания?

Снова появляется тянущая боль внизу живота. А вот это уже реальность – схватки. Каждые десять минут. Начальная фаза, врач потребуется часа через три, максимум четыре.

Он смотрит на нож в руке и недобро усмехается. Взрезать себя им он, конечно, сможет, а вот достать детей, перерезать пуповины и зашить живот – определенно нет. Даже если бы в его распоряжении была игла и шовный материал. Нереально.

Тобой кто-то играет, всплывает паническая мысль.

– Молчи, подлая сука, – приказывает он той части своего подсознания, где запрятаны его самые глубинные страхи. – Молчи и не пугай детей.

Кстати, насчет молчания, бьет он себя рукой по губам и замирает, прислушиваясь. Лес по-прежнему безмолвствует.

Он сидит неподвижно еще пару минут, а потом внимательно проверяет все карманы и в крохотном кармашке на рукаве куртки находит искомое – цепочку с жетонами. С двумя. И двумя обручальными кольцами. Он не помнит, почему не носит ее на шее.

На жетонах два разных имени. Интересно, размышляет он, и какое из них мое? Катает имена на языке: одно оставляет приятное ощущение, а второе звучит фальшиво. Может, оно и есть мое, думает он, а второе – имя мужа? Одинаковый размер колец – это бывает, а вот почему их два?

По спине пробегает холодок. А что, если второе принадлежало мужу? Судя по жетону, тоже военный. Может, я сам от метки отказался, думает он и трет заросшие колкой щетиной щеки.

Картинка не складывается.

Он надевает цепочку на шею, прячет жетоны под футболку и тут же выдергивает – от прикосновения металла к коже по телу проходит неприятная дрожь. Гиперчувствительность, бывает у беременных. Он снова кладет цепочку в карман и аккуратно застегивает молнию.

Медленно выдыхает, пережидая очередную схватку, и с трудом встает, поддерживая живот рукой.

Он куда-то шел. Бежал. Или сбежал, если все-таки не брать в расчет версию с охотой на человека. Неспортивно как-то на беременных охотиться, особенно на тех, кто передвигается с грацией престарелого бегемота.

Он отходит на пару шагов от дерева и поворачивается, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в просветах между стволами. Ничего. Словно он в самом центре огромного лесного массива. Одинаковый ровный свет уже садящегося солнца. Оно было справа, когда он остановился. Что ж, пусть там и остается.

Пять схваток спустя он замирает на месте, не сразу понимая, что его настораживает. А потом быстро оглядывается по сторонам – ни кустов, ни оврага. Вот же черт, скрипит он зубами, и начинает нагребать листья к двум стоящим рядом деревьям. А потом ложится в получившуюся кучу и как может быстро закапывается, оставляя только возможность одним глазом смотреть в небо и откидывая предательскую мысль о том, что от тепловизоров под листьями не спрячешься.

Стрекот вертолета приближается, над ветвями деревьев проносится большое темное пятно и улетает в ту сторону, куда он шел. Он лежит еще некоторое время и вдруг ощущает чувствительный толчок в почку.

Первая за сегодняшний день хорошая новость, думает он.

И тут же мочевой пузырь болезненно дергается от еще одного удара.

И вторая хорошая новость. Он невольно улыбается. Дети живы, это главное. От этого почему-то становится теплее и спокойнее.

Значит, думает он, мужа своего я любил. Люблю. Черт.

Он снова скрипит зубами и стряхивает с себя листья, перекатывается на бок и кое-как встает сначала на четвереньки, а потом, цепляясь за ствол дерева, на ноги. И царапает пальцами шершавую кору, ломая ногти, от уже весьма болезненной схватки.

– Я не сдохну в этом лесу, – рычит он глухо.

Скоро он все равно уже не сможет сдерживать стоны. Так какого лешего молчать.

Справа мальчик, слева – девочка, почему-то вдруг думает он и машинально гладит себя по животу. И поворачивает направо, перпендикулярно движению вертолета. Все равно он не сможет угадать, в какую сторону они заложат вираж. И каким радиусом. И были ли это враги – или его уже ищут.

Он идет так быстро, как только может, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы отдышаться, упираясь руками в колени. Ужасно хочется пить.

Ему кажется, что время от времени он впадает в какое-то забытье – от усталости, от боли, от, возможно, побочных действий всаженного ему лекарства. Становится темнее – солнце опускается ниже, до заката максимум полчаса. А сколько времени у него? Он знает – как только воды отойдут, счет пойдет на минуты. Он не родит сам, только кесарево. Какие-то особенности физиологии, всплывает в памяти. На мгновение он даже видит себя в белом кабинете и бету-врача, которая ему это все и объясняет. Приятная женщина с чуть тронутыми сединой волосами. И два человека рядом. Держат его за руки.

– Что за?..

Голова вдруг едва не взрывается от боли. Он обхватывает ближайшее дерево, чтобы не упасть, пытается дышать, смаргивает выступившие слезы. И с ужасом ощущает, как намокают штаны. За шумом в ушах он не слышит собственного болезненного стона. Как не слышит и звука проехавшей, может, метрах в пятистах, не дальше, машины, но свет фар мелькает среди деревьев.

– Я не сдохну в этом лесу, – повторяет он, – и вас не убью.

Он выпрямляется и идет вперед, туда, где, если ему не померещилось, проходит какая-то дорога. Схватки становятся все болезненнее, но он заставляет себя продолжать двигаться. С ранениями шел, чтобы группу вывести, – вспоминается вдруг. И это каким-то образом придает сил.

Дорога узкая, всего две полосы, но на другой стороне невдалеке стоит какое-то здание. И в одном из окон горит свет.

Он доходит на одном упрямстве и чуть не падает на выходящую из дверей совсем молоденькую девчушку. Омега, не больше двадцати, думает он.

– Помоги мне, – просит, едва не теряя сознание.

– Господи, – выдавливает она, подхватывает его и с трудом, почти взвалив на себя, заводит в помещение. – Я увидела Вас в окно. Что с Вами? Вы попали в аварию?

– Рожаю, – коротко выдыхает он, падая на скамеечку у стены, зажмуривается от боли – схватки уже не дают ему передышек.

– Я ветеринар, – испуганно лепечет она, – здесь нет ничего для людей. Нужно вызвать скорую.

– Нет. И времени нет. Меня нужно кесарить.

Девушка смотрит на его мокрые штаны и тихо ойкает.

– Я... я не смогу...

– Пожалуйста, – просит он, – они должны жить. Мои дети должны выжить.

– Я не рассчитаю, какая доза обезболивающего для оленей может подойти человеку.

Он тихо смеется.

– И не смогу затащить Вас на стол, – уже смелее говорит она.

Он кивает и встает, опираясь на стену, идет следом за ней в операционную, сбрасывая куртку еще в коридоре, кое-как сдергивает с себя штаны и футболку и забирается на стол.

– Привяжи меня, – стонет он и невольно выгибается, бьется затылком о металл. – Привяжи и режь.

– Простите меня, – всхлипывает она, но уже проворно достает из шкафчика халат и пачку стерильных перчаток, выставляет на стол спирт, вынимает из стерилизатора инструменты.

А потом задумывается на мгновение и выбегает из кабинета, возвращаясь с несколькими метрами крепкой веревки.

– Это заповедник. Я ветеринар. В клиентах здесь в основном олени, волки и медведи. Хорошо, что на Вас никто не напал. – Она сыплет короткими рубленными фразами, явно пытаясь не поддаться панике. – Как Ваше имя?

Она затягивает его запястья и лодыжки с профессионализмом человека, который часто стреноживает копытных, завязывает узлы на ножках стола.

– Я не помню, – почти кричит он, извиваясь от боли.

Если она и удивлена, это не выбивает ее из колеи, и на мгновение он думает – сильная омега, – и почему-то почти гордится ею.

– Если что, знайте – Вас убила Табита Браун, – говорит она, протирая его живот спиртом, и опускает скальпель.

Он кричит, не в силах сдержаться, от слез намокают волосы на висках. И вдруг вспоминает – Стив и Баки, не Джеймс, как написано на жетоне, его так никто не называет, потому и звучало фальшиво. И эти кольца – оба его. А от их меток он отказался сам, развестись-то можно, метки свести – уже нет. И из души уже не вытравишь. Впрочем, и так...

– Сын, – как сквозь вату доносится голос девушки.

– Джек, – хрипит он и почти перестает что-либо ощущать. – А дочку назови Табитой, – произносит он немеющими губами и проваливается в пустоту.

* * *

– Он должен был уже родить, – глухо произносит Стив, не отнимая ладоней от лица.

– Мы найдем его, мелкий, – в тысячный раз за последние двое суток пытается утешить его Баки.

– Давай сначала, – говорит Стив и подвигает к себе лежащий посередине стола блокнот. – Последнее сообщение Брок написал тебе, собираясь в магазин за соком. Ну вот почему он всю беременность воротил нос от всего вишневого, а за пару дней до родов ему приперло? Черт! – Стив бьет кулаком в стол.

– Если ты его проломишь, он, когда вернется, проломит нам обоим череп, – вздыхает Баки. – Да, мы просили его не выходить пока из дома, но он же упрямый.

– Мы не можем запереть его, Бак, а спящих агентов Гидры очень сложно выявлять, тебе ли не знать. Не отвлекаемся. На камерах из магазина мы видели, что он подошел к кассе, отошел от нее, а из дверей не вышел. Ни из одних, которые просматриваются камерами.

– Значит, – подхватывает Баки, – его забрали с черного хода. Стив, мы все это крутили уже десятки раз, там нет камер, мы не знаем, на какой машине и кто его увез, а Стрендж где-то в великом нигде и когда оттуда явится, никто не скажет. И маячок у Брока неактивен, значит, его либо удалили, либо заглушили электромагнитными волнами.

– Либо сожгли импульсом, но это уже не важно, потому что тоже тупик. Баки, я не прощу себе, если они...

– Никаких если, Стив! – Баки вцепляется в его рубашку и дергает на себя. – Хватит упиваться чувством вины, не время, – шипит он рассерженно. – Вот вернем его и детей – и вини себя сколько влезет.

Стив отбрасывает руки Баки и тут же крепко его обнимает.

– Мы что-то упускаем, Бак.

– Мелкий, мы с ребятами уже пролетели по всем старым базам Гидры и ЩИТа, о которых вспомнили, нигде ни следа. Новых никаких в последние два года не находили, судя по имеющейся у нас информации – мы разгромили все.

– Значит, не все. Значит, появились другие.

– Стив. Все те, с кем по собственной воле мог уйти Брок, сейчас помогают его искать. И ты это знаешь. Шума и драки в тот день в магазине не было, ты сам расспрашивал охрану. Единственный вывод из всего этого не нравится нам обоим.

– Брок был спящим агентом и его кто-то разбудил, – вздыхает Стив. – И он ушел сам. А у нас все так же никаких намеков на то, где его искать.

Телефон Баки начинает вибрировать, и Стив быстро включает громкую связь.

– Привет, мальчики, – голос Наташи заполняет кухню. – Мы пролетели над военной базой, где когда-то сделали из Стива супермена, там большие лесные массивы и полно крупной живности, так что тепловизор бессилен. Но сама база мертвая, мы приземлились, не нашли ничего, кроме вековой пыли.

– Спасибо, Нат, – выдавливает Стив и прерывает звонок.

Тем временем Баки читает сообщение, пришедшее на телефон Стива.

– Джек написал, что они проверили все конспиративные квартиры и дома, которые Гидра когда-либо использовала. По всей стране. И тоже ни следа. В аэропортах Брока не засекали, да и не пустили бы его на таком позднем сроке в самолет. На границе с Мексикой его не было.

– Ну что ж, – невесело улыбается Стив, – мы сузили круг поисков до Штатов и Канады.

* * *

Издалека доносится тихое пение и странное покряхтывание. Брок пытается открыть глаза, но все тело налилось такой тяжестью, что даже веки кажутся неподъемными.

– Я вколола тебе транквилизатор для медведей, минимальную дозу, а потом в нашей аптечке нашла ампулу ибупрофена, – слышит он, – наверно, будет штормить, но это лучше, чем сдохнуть от болевого шока.

Он слабо шевелит пальцами, давая понять, что слышит ее, и – по сути – не возражает.

– И я не стала вызывать скорую, кажется, ты не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал, где вы.

Брок показывает ей большой палец, вложив в этот нехитрый жест все свои силы.

Когда он снова начинает что-то осознавать, вокруг так тихо, что слышно, как где-то далеко капает в раковину вода. Он все-таки открывает глаза и слегка приподнимает голову – в операционной темно, он накрыт каким-то пледом, из приоткрытой двери пробивается свет.

Через несколько минут Брок слышит шаги. Девушка – Табита, вспоминает он – приносит бутылку с водой и помогает ему сделать пару глотков.

– Пока больше нельзя, – извиняющимся тоном произносит она, – дети спят, все в порядке. Красивые такие. Мальчик темненький, а девочка – светленькая.

– Спасибо, Табита Браун, – шепчет он, голоса нет, но это наименьшая из его потерь. – Я вспомнил, меня зовут Брок.

– Привет, Брок, – нервно улыбается она.

Броку плохо видно ее лицо, но он готов поклясться, что ее всю трясет.

– Что? – одними губами спрашивает он.

– Обычно я работаю с напарницей, только сейчас она в отпуске, ее не будет еще пару дней, так что мы можем просто запереть станцию и сидеть тихо, как мышки, пока ты не придешь немного в себя. Здесь есть еда и вода на неделю, я запасливая. Меня убьют? – спрашивает она без какой-либо паузы.

– Надеюсь, что нет, – честно отвечает Брок, – но могут. Прости.

– Не знаю, будет ли после такого стресса у тебя молоко, – продолжает Табита, словно ничего особенного не происходит, Брок может себе представить, каким тяжелым будет у нее отходняк, – но здесь есть смеси для оставшихся без матери детенышей. Я не знаю, правда, можно ли их человеческим детям. И что выбрать – для оленей или для волчат.

Он хрипло смеется и закашливается – горло саднит.

Она снова дает ему пару глотков воды.

– На рукаве твоей куртки была кровь, я застирала и проверила тебя, но ты не ранен. Ни царапин, ни синяков – вообще ничего.

Брок прикрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить, что было до того момента, как он оказался посреди леса, но пустота снова сжимает болью виски.

– Не могу, – шепчет он. – Какой-то барьер в башке.

Она кивает и закусывает губу.

– Это заповедник, тут в радиусе почти сотни километров нет никаких жилых зон или военных баз, откуда ты мог бы сбежать, значит, либо авария все-таки была, либо твоя машина где-то заглохла и ты шел пешком. – Табита задумывается и внимательно смотрит на него. – Не говори ничего, – останавливает она Брока, – я просто выкладываю тебе свои предположения, может, что-то и всплывет. Я пыталась заснуть, но не могу. Посижу с тобой пока, ладно?

Он медленно протягивает руку и пожимает ее тонкие подрагивающие пальцы.

– Если ты можешь кому-то позвонить, я дам телефон, – вдруг говорит она, опомнившись, – прости, хотела же с этого и начать!

– Сообщение.

Она кивает и достает телефон из кармана, придерживает, пока он набирает номер Стива и пишет «мы живы, не звони, отследишь – прилетай».

– Мне придется его разбить? – Скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.

Брок кивает.

– Ладно, – пожимает плечами Табита, – надеюсь, что облако действительно сохранит все мои фотки. Я спущусь в подвал, чтобы шумом не разбудить малышей, заодно принесу нам какие-нибудь готовые супы. Извини, все в банках.

Он показывает «ОК» и позволяет себе снова соскользнуть в сон.

* * *

Стив готов прыгнуть на землю еще до приземления джета, но Старк предусмотрительно не открывает люк, пока не глушит двигатели.

– Никакой защиты, – почти удивленно говорит он, просканировав здание. – Похоже, что это и правда всего лишь ветеринарная станция заповедника.

Стив стучит в дверь, собрав в кулак последние остатки терпения и выдержки. Баки заглядывает в окна, но все жалюзи опущены.

– Разбить? – спрашивает он, поворачиваясь к Стиву.

– Проще дверь вынести, – говорит тот. – Давай еще пару минут подождем.

Они вдруг слышат осторожные шаги.

– Брок? – зовет Баки, и дверь приоткрывается.

Девушка, макушка которой едва доходит до уровня их плеч, оглядывает их с опаской.

– Ладно, – встряхивает она головой, – если бы вы шли нас убить, вряд ли стали бы стучать в дверь.

Она впускает их внутрь и прислоняет к стене топор, который судорожно сжимала вспотевшей ладонью.

– Наш муж был в хороших руках, – улыбается Стив, его терпение почти на исходе.

– Брок потерял много крови, я все-таки не врач, и тут нет нужных ему медикаментов, – она смотрит так виновато, что Баки протягивает руку и мягко сжимает ее плечо, успокаивая. – Он так и лежит на операционном столе. Мне бы сил не хватило перетащить его на диван. Я сделала все, что смогла.

Они идут за ней следом и замирают в дверях – рядом с Броком на привезенном из другого кабинета столике в гнездах из пледов лежат два младенца.

– У меня здесь даже памперсов нет, – вздыхает Табита.

– Им и так неплохо, – хрипит Брок. – Привет.

* * *

Ванда прикасается кончиками пальцев к его виску, и голову заполняет красная боль. Брок кривится, но терпит, пока туман не рассеивается.

– Спящий агент, охренеть, – выплевывает он. – Табита, ты была права, бензин в машине закончился.

Он полулежит на диване в гостиной их дома, Стив и Баки сидят рядом прямо на полу, остальные разместились кто где.

Ванда крутит в руках красный клубящийся шарик, словно считывая информацию, потом снова прикасается к виску Брока.

– Теперь чисто, – говорит она. – Но я не понимаю, что позволило тебе вырваться. Он не произносил слов отмены.

– Сыворотка в детях, – насмешливо фыркает Брок и смотрит на сжатые кулаки Стива, взъерошивает его волосы. – Расслабься.

– Ну?! – не выдерживает Старк.

Брок снова фыркает.

– Этот парень подошел и спросил, где остановка автобуса. Самый обычный, лет двадцати пяти, в толпе мелькнет – и не заметишь. Только дохрена трепался, пока мы ехали к границе с Канадой. Новые последователи великих идей, – Брок презрительно кривит губы. – Ребенок от идеального солдата, сыворотка в крови – бла-бла. Похоже, что те, кто его послал, либо сами не владели полной информацией, либо не поделились ею с ним. Он был уверен, что у меня один муж – Стив – и ребенка я ношу от него. Я молчал, мне велели не разговаривать, только просил остановить, чтобы отлить.

Брок отпивает воды, горло все еще слегка побаливает, машинально кладет руку на пустой уже живот и слабо улыбается.

– Он затормозил на заправке, буквально в паре десятков километров до границы, вывел меня в туалет, а сам трепался по телефону. Я чувствовал себя безвольной куклой, только в башке что-то зудело, как надоедливый комар. А потом он сказал, что лабораторные крысы скоро будут в клетках, и меня взорвало яростью берсерка. Я не просто свернул ему шею, я ему нижнюю челюсть почти оторвал. Парень вообще не боец был и явно не ожидал, что я буду сопротивляться. Свято верил в силу гипноза. Но все-таки чем-то его снабдили, потому что, прежде чем сдохнуть, он всадил мне иглу в бедро. Как затаскивал его в кабинку и отмывался от крови, я еще помню, а дальше даже сейчас все в тумане. Сел в незаправленную машину, ехал обратно, пока не заглох. А потом просто шел через лес. Видимо, подсознание выдало, что так проще спрятаться от возможной погони.

Стив хмурится:

– Что он сделал с маячком?

– Просканировал меня, сразу как в машину сели, и шаркнул в спину каким-то импульсом, чуть позвоночник не расплавился.

Старк что-то бубнит себе под нос, но тут у Джека приходит сообщение, и он, зло скалясь, смотрит на Баки и кивает.

Стив вскакивает, но Баки кладет ему руку на плечо:

– Нет, мелкий, ты останешься с Броком и детьми. Мы сами справимся.

* * *

Бойцы СТРАЙКа, временно отданные под руководство Джека, заводят последних арестованных в джет – некоторые совсем еще дети.

– Сатанизм, фашизм, Гидра – и что людям спокойно не живется? – бубнит себе под нос Джек.

– Пора, – хлопает его по плечу Баки.

Джет взлетает, они провожают его взглядами – за ними вернутся несколько позже.

За их спинами раздается сдавленный стон. Баки поворачивается и с такой ненавистью смотрит на невысокого лысеющего мужчину, что тот пытается отползти и извивается, только туже затягивая связывающие его веревки.

– Подъем, – рявкает Джек и рывком ставит его на ноги.

Самопровозглашенный глава Новой Гидры скулит, пока они заходят глубже в лес. И вскрикивает, когда Баки достает большой охотничий нож и разрезает путы.

– Мы предоставим тебе возможность прочувствовать все, что чувствовал мой лучший друг, – обманчиво мягко говорит Джек.

– Тут – половинная доза того, что твой тупой последователь вколол моему мужу, – подхватывает Баки, вводя лекарство.

– И у тебя будет фора, – продолжает Джек. – Десять минут. Мы даже не станем подглядывать.

Баки широко улыбается и слегка толкает в грудь онемевшего от ужаса мужчину.

– Беги.


End file.
